Our Boundless Love
by Queen takes all
Summary: June and Day reunite. Although, Day doesnt know that, he still hasnt gotten his memory back, will he ever? But soon after they reunite something tragic happens and it hurts them both physically and mentally. Will they be able to recover in time? Or will something or someone bring them apart? This is my 1st fanfiction! 2 reviews for next chapter please review! Disclaimer
1. And so it begins

**DAY/DANIEL POV**

I breathe in the crisp summer air and look around at all I've been missing these past 10 years. The streets are as crowded as they've ever been, and the people still walk with a purpose, not caring if they push and shove through the swarm of bodies. The city still hums with all types of noises and radiates energy. But, its changed.

The shops are new, and it looks nicer. MUCH nicer. More of a place of a thriving country and less of a post-apocalypse scene. Like a place where you could _live,_ not just survive.

Oh man has it been a long time since I have stepped on the very land where I was born, where my parents and brother took their very first breath and very last, and where I... Where I lost my train of thought. Still, coming back makes me not want to leave. There's something telling me I'm not done with this place, there is something else I need to do. I'm just not sure what just yet.

'Eden, are we already lost?' I ask running a hand through my short, bright blond hair and glancing back at Eden.

When out of the corner of my eye and among the sea of people, one person stands out. A woman with long, brown hair swept up in a high pony tail takes long strides and eats up the street with her long legs, like a soldier.

I don't know how long I've been staring her, but she must sense my gaze because she looks up. She stumbles when she meets my eyes, clearly taken aback, and eyes wide full of surprise. I look into her dark, almost familiar eyes for I don't know how long. I lose my sense of time first and soon after I swear I lose my mind looking into her beautiful eyes. Reality catches up to us when the crowd sweeps her away, she quickly averts her eyes keeps moving, faster now.

'Hey, wait up!' I shout.

I jog to catch up to her and she slows her pace and slowly, ever so slowly, turns to face me.

Almost breathless from being this close I ask 'Do I know you from somewhere? I swear I recognize you.'

For a second, I could swear I caught her off-guard. If only for a moment she looked like a deer caught in headlights, but then a mask of indifference slips over her face.

'I don't believe so,' she responds playing the part of a sincerely confused woman. But I think it's just for show.

'Then I should introduce myself. Hello, I'm Daniel,' I say with a grin and hold out my hand.

'I'm June', she responds hesitantly clasping her hand in mine with a small, pained smile.

June, June, June. Where do I know that name from? I stare at her quizzically and she squirms under my gaze. Nothing comes to mind until she straightens out some invisible wrinkles on her coat a memory claws its way to the surface.

 _Flashback:_

I feel as if I was hit by a freight train and my head pounds and pounds. So basically, I feel like shit. Opening my eyes feels like trying to defy gravity, but I try anyway. And every so slowly I peel my eyes open to an angel.

Her dark eyes are splattered with specks of gold that gleam in the sunlight and her dark hair is disheveled in an attractive way. I blink a few times and my eyes adjust to the harsh light. I scan my surroundings to see an IV bag and a supply of medical supplies in the corner of the room along with a few chairs. I lay in a hospital bed with flowers of all sorts at the foot of the bed and a small hand clings to my own. Hard.

I pull my hand away and drag my eyes up to the angelic girl who sits on the side of my bed wearing a button down, plaid shirt and leggings and question 'Do I know you?'

A hundred of emotions flash across her face: regret, relief, angst, resignation, but mostly sadness. But just as quickly as they came, they went.

She stands up, brushes her invisible wrinkles on her shirt, and lets out an anguished smile and responds with a heavy pang of sadness 'No, just checking up on you for the nurse.'

And with that she leaves and nurses file in.

 _End Flashback_

June tilts her head slightly and looks at me strangely.

'Are you okay?' She asks.

I respond, 'Better than okay.'

I give her a lopsided grin that seems to have her...sad?

Hmm... I dismiss it and decide to come back to it later.

'It was really nice meeting you, but I must go I have prior commitments with my friend, Tess.'

'Does she happen to live in the Ruby Sector? As it so happens we are looking for our old friend, Tess, as well!' I say trying not to sound too excited.

'Yep, that's her!' she says shaking her head.

'We're a little lost, could we follow you?' I exclaimed.

'Of course,' she says with a smile, a true smile this time.

I make sweeping gesture to where Eden's standing and smiling like a kid who has received the biggest of presents on a white Christmas morning.

I narrow my eyes and think, d _oes he like her? He can't! She's mi-wait what! Bad Daniel!_

I open my mouth to start introductions and Eden interrupts, 'June, it's been long enough!' he grinned.

June smiles a smile that seems to light up her whole face and I feel a sharp pang at my heart. 'Nice to see you too, Eden.' she says cheerfully.

I look between them and inquire 'Now how do you two know each other?'

I feel the answer deep in my bones, but my thoughts are jumbled and unclear, as always. They share a glance.

An awkward silence wraps around us like a blanket until June breaks it by saying 'We better get to Tess's, you know how cranky she gets when your late!'

She weaves through the crowd like a snake her long dark ponytail swinging behind her, and as the crowd swallows her up whole, Eden and I barely on her tail, I hear something that stalks my nightmares to this day, the sound that caused me to go into a coma. The sound that killed my mom, dad, friends, and brother. It was a gunshot.

 **A/N This is an 3** **rd** **edit of Chapter 1! I do realize its not the exact same at the beginning as it was in Champion, but I'm improvising. Thank you for all the love and advice keep it coming, it is much appreciated!**

 **Fly On,**

 **Queen takes all**


	2. Pain

**JUNE POV**

It has been 10 years, 10 agonizing, long years since I have seen the light. The light of Day. As much as I begged myself to forget him, I never could; but now he is back. I don't know if I can face another goodbye. I become even further convinced when I look behind at the swell of people to see him and his brother trying desperately to keep up with my pace.

He has changed his once long, unruly hair is now short, so that you can barely run your hands through it. Not that I will anytime soon. Or ever. His usually stiff, tense walk is now more of a swagger, and his face lost its lines of stress. However, his eyes, one a darker blue than the other, hasn't changed. And god I pray it never does. The one constant in my life, well is suppose that isn't even true, is it?

I'm glad, he seems happier. Maybe it is best if I just stay out of his life. It's best not to burden him with the angry red stains of my past and sins.

Another thing that hasn't changed is that damn smile. That lopsided smile... I tried my best to suppress all the happy memories that signature lopsided smile brought to me, for I know it will never be the same; but my heart races all the same.

I look back and scan the crowd for my favorite blondes, but I don't spot them. My heart stops, and I jog back to where they were and let out a breath of relief as I see them trying to politely nudge through the swarm of bodies. Now I see why it's taking so long. _What amateurs_ , I think letting out a chuckle.

I make my way to them when suddenly, I hear a sound of war. Then I hear the screams. I drop, but not fast enough as a searing pain rips side. A bullet. Civilians scatter, panicked, and screaming; not properly prepared for the situation.

I grit my teeth in pain, but I can take it. I always do. I press my hands over to the wound and apply pressure and drag myself to the nearest cover, a tree. About the only tree in this city, but at least its thick enough for cover. I crawl over to the tree which fortunately looks over the street.

'Get to cover!' I yell to anyone who is listening. I pray to god Day-Daniel is, but I know he can handle himself out there. I've seen it myself.

Despite my warning, instinct gets the best of the people. They run.

I grab my gun from its holster at my belt and switch the safety off and scan the rooftops. I see nothing. I'm in no position to move either, I'll only bleed out faster. If throbbing pain at my side is any indication.

I'm no help to anyone dead, at least most people. I have a feeling though the shooter was here for me, and only me. So, I can only keep my gun trained on the rooftops as a precaution and wait for the ambulance to arrive.

So that's what I do, for a while at least.

But the pain catches up to me, adrenaline is not going to cut it. I'm fading fast, and I slump against the tree. My gut tells me he's gone, he's smart enough not to stay around and get caught. I taught him myself, damn me. Daniel seems to realize that too because he comes running, no sprinting, towards me.

He kneels in front of me and applies pressure to my side and all traces of Daniel disappear and all I can see is my Day. I see the anger, determination, and anguish swirl in his eyes as he tells me 'Hang on, June!'

'Stay with me, please stay with me. This story is not over yet!' He yells.

Despite the pain, I smile and reach up feebly to touch my hand to his cheek and he leans in to my touch, finally meeting my eyes.

Then I succumb to the pain and close my eyes and hear Days shouting wane into the distance of my mind 'Stay with me! Please, stay with me June! Hold on!'

I try for his sake but not before I realize that he's always been better off without me, hasn't he? I cause him to much pain, but I know I'm too stubborn to die. I figured that out the hard way.

I surrender my consciousness.

 **A/N This is another edit im changing the story a bit. Thank you for all your support!**

 **Fly on,**

 **Queen Takes All**


	3. The Great Escape

**DAY/DANIEL POV**

 _No,_ I thought, _not after almost my whole family. It coul-CAN'T be June too. NO._ I think after hearing the sound that haunts my nightmares.

I expected the worst but allowed myself a little hope that June wasn't shot. I look around frantically, Eden at my side looking worried.

I spot large group of people forming a circle several of which are really pale. The others look green. One lady's calling or rather screaming at the medics.

I push my way through the throng of people to find myself looking into familiar dark eyes with gold flecks in them.

My worst fear has been confirmed as I rush to a bloody June doubled over in pain on the gravel of the street and clutching her stomach.

I crash to my knees, tears at the back of my throat, in a pool of crimson blood and start applying pressure to where she was clutching her stomach feebly. My hands are immediately covered in her blood and it makes me want to scream _._

 _How could this happen to June? I can see, etched in her eyes when I met her, a darkness and sadness weighing within herself, but she'll be okay I know it,_ I think trying and failing to be positive. She is strong though, I feel it.

All off the sudden a small, calloused hand encased in blood reaches up for my face and I pause pressuring June's stomach and look into her beautiful, pained face. Her hair is plastered to her forehead and her long, dark pony tail is streaked with blood. When my eyes reach her dark gaze a wave of recognition hits me, but only for a moment and then it passes. Then just as I try to grasp what happened June smiles a pure, heart-stopping smile and closes her eyes, her lashes resting against her cheek.

I shout 'Stay with me! Please, stay with me! Hold on!' By now tears are trailing down my face and onto hers, but she doesn't flinch.

I check her pulse which is very weak almost nonexistent as I hear the cry of sirens getting louder and louder. I pick June up and run as fast as I can toward the paramedics who are hastily rolling out a stretcher.

 _ **At the Hospital… (A/N still Day's POV)**_

'Stop chewing on your finger nails!' Eden says. I look down at my fingers which used to be healthy, and now only appear only half in size. I look at him sheepishly and he shakes his head.

I summarize the events of the past few days in my head. First, I met June and she got shot by an out of place civilian according to the Republic. Not that I believe them, I have a bad feeling about the culprit, I think its roots are deeper than they say. But I'll ask June if—when she wakes up. Oh yeah that's right June is in a coma and she may or may not die.

It takes all of my might not to cry, but I don't know why I just met her.

 _What is so special about this girl?_ I think.

 _Flashback:_

 _After two hours of sitting in a hospital chair absently biting my fingers off and pulling my hair a doctor walks in with a clipboard saying 'Daniel Wing?' Eden and I bolt straight out of our seats and speed walk to the doctor who still looks surprised to see the name infamous Day whoever that is._

 _He says looking solemn but with a twist 'The patient June Iparis is in a coma. She may or may not live, but she's strong. I'm sorry.' I slump against the wall and put my head in my hands and say 'Can I see her?' The doctor hesitates before answering 'Yes. Her room number is 666 on the 4_ _th_ _floor.'_ **(A/N Get it?!)** _'Thank you' I say in a strangled voice._

 _I rush to June's room, and have my hands on the doorknob but I hear voice coming from inside the room. I put my ear against it to listen. 'June what did you do to yourself this time?' A male voice says and chuckles 'I know you are going to get out of this and when you do we have to finish this once and for all before it becomes a major threat. I know you have a ruff past with the Snake but maybe this time you will help us destroy him. Get well Agent Iparis you know where to find me.'_

 _With that he leaves and pushes the door open making me lose my footing and stumble inside Junes room and scramble to my feet and lock eyes with the man talking to June._

 _The man has brown hair and is wearing a fancy suit suggesting he is of high authority. I don't know why I do, but I despise him. Just a gut feeling I guess._

 _The man narrows his eyes at me but then his eyes widen and he backs out of the room and hustles down the hall. Making me more confused of what to make out of that mysterious conversation. Strange man, I think to myself. But it didn't matter now I need to see June._

 _Then I look to see June resting peacefully on a hospital bed her stomach heavily bandaged but her chest slowly rising and falling. Though I hate to see her in this condition, I'm glad she is alive. I feel like she my oxygen what keeps me living. Why? All I know is that I want to kill the bastard that did this._

 _Just then Eden walks into the room._

 _I just had to ask the question that has been on my mind since I met June or was reintroduced to June but my damn memory prevents me remembering and say in all seriousness to Eden 'How do I know her?'_

 _He gulps and responds 'It's not my story to tell.'_

 _He looks to June._

 _Flashback end_

So now here I am very confused and worried, so pretty much nothing has changed. I hear rushing footsteps and my head snaps to that direction to see a nurse running frantically toward us. As she nears Eden and I she pants and says 'June Iparis has escaped.'

 **A/N Please leave feedback guys!**

 **Fly On,**

 **Queen takes all**


	4. The Snake

**JUNE POV**

Beep, beep, beep! That has been the constant noise that has been slowly bringing me out of my sanity for the last 15 minutes. Yes, I've been awake for 15 minutes little by little plotting my plan underneath my eyelids. Yet I've come only to two plans of action in that time: should I casually 'wake up' and face a certain blond-haired beauty while ignoring the stabbing pain protruding from my stomach, or should I buy myself some time recovering from my injury and finding out who the shooter could be?

But as soon as I hear a key being turned and the creaking sound of a door opening I try make myself reveal a stone, a breathing one.

I hear my intruder sign and say 'June what did you do to yourself this time?' I immediately recognize his voice as Anden, the Elector Primo.

'I know you are going to get out of this and when you do we have to finish this once and for all, before it becomes a major threat. I know you have a ruff past with the Snake but maybe this time you will help us destroy him. Get well Agent Iparis you know where to find me.'

It takes all my effort not to scream. The Snake is back, but I can't dwell on it because as Anden's footsteps retreat out of the room he pauses and seems to rush out. Not a minute later, a second set of footsteps approaches my bedside.

I don't have to open my eyes to know it is Day. I sense his gaze on me making me desperately want to meet it if only to see his beautiful eyes that I have been deprived of for 10 years.

Breaking the moment, a second pair of footsteps enter my room. I hear day say in a pained, confused voice 'How do I know her?'

I mentally cross my fingers praying to god Eden won't utter a word about our past connection. My breath catches due to the suspension subtle enough that no one would notice unless they were looking carefully.

Eden says hesitantly 'It's not my story to tell.'

Then the doctor comes in and explains that their time is up and no visitors are allowed.

Now alone with my thoughts, I think back to the person who is the reason I'm on this hospital bed, the Snake.

 _Flashback:_

 _'Attention!' I yell as I survey my cadre of rookies that Anden instructed me to mold into proper soldiers, salute. I walk the line of saluting rookies but stop when I reach Jason Elliot._

 _When I first met Jason he stood out from the others. He had piercing green eyes and messy brown hair down to his ears. He was smaller than the rest of his cadre but more cunning and swift where his cadre were strong and obedient._

 _Now he's looking at me with an attentive look as I stop in front of him, hands behind my back and ask 'What's the first thing you do if your trying to shoot someone?' He responds without blinking, just looking intently at me and saying 'First you would isolate the victim, Commander.'_

 _I frown and walk back up the line of the cadre and bellow 'Wrong. First you would make sure you're hidden because it wouldn't matter if you're alone because if you miss, or the victim recovers he will know who did it if you're not hidden.'_

 _I walk look each of the cadre in the eye and say 'Is that clear?' And all at once a symphony of 'Yes, Commander!' ricochets of the walls of barrack #3. As I said nodded to the cadre, as I passed Jason I saw that in his eyes he stored that information very well._

 _End Flashback_

Looking back on that day, I now know how well he truly stored that information.

If this is the Snake, he has made my plan for me, I have to escape; or risk him finding out about me and Day if he hasn't already.

 **I hope you like this updated version! I'm almost done updating all of these chapters! Stay with me guys**

 **Fly on,**

 **Queen takes all**


	5. The one that got away

**DAY**

I ran to the exit and pushed open the hospital doors slamming them open so hard that they bang against the building leaving a hollow thud echoing throughout the seemingly empty parking lot. I get about 10 steps toward the alley to the left of the hospital before I crash to my knees clutching a fistful of hair on each side of my face.

I let out a strangled sob thinking back to when my life was easy, where instead of threats and pain there was snow days in Alaska. Where instead of confusing feelings there was carefree movie nights on the couch with Eden.

But there was always a lingering presence of something that should be, but wasn't. It was like the last piece of a puzzle that you couldn't find. The feeling like I was a playing a designer violin without strings.

Coming back home helped fill some endless depths of this void that has longed lived on in me, but now that June was shot that void just cascaded downward farther than it's ever been before.

Just then realize I've been roaring that entire time but a girlish scream now intertwines with mine. I immediately get up from my kneeled position and survey my surroundings. As I do so I see a trail of crimson leading towards the corner of the street.

I get up from my knees and try to stand, and sort out my jumbled thoughts. I started walking toward the alley hoping to clear my thoughts. Until I hear a girlish, tortured scream. I snapped out of my depressed aroma and became alert as if a long, nestled instinct in the pit of my mind was soon awakened by this scream. I start sprinting faster towards the sound and then find myself following a trail of blood. As I near the end of the alley I see two figures.

The first is a Caucasian male wearing a dark hoodie with faded jeans streaked with blood and chucks with a lean, muscular body, about 5.6 in height but his face is covered with a blood red ski mask.

The second is…is June. June is covered in blood her own based on the lacerations her torso and a nasty one stretching across her eyebrow all the way to her ear. She looks pale and gaunt and her hospital gown is dirty, ripped, and bloody. As she slowly falls into consciousness I notice something silver she pull of her finger. A ring perhaps?

As she slumps back red seeps into the corners of vision as I glare at the man as he pulls out a sleek black gun and points it at me, but as soon as he realizes I'm unfazed he points it at Junes head and smirks as I appear like a dear caught in the headlights and he strips me of any courage mustered up.

He says 'Move, or I will shoot her' he says calmly. I can tell he's not bluffing, he would shoot. So I have no choice but to freeze, locking every muscle in my body. Although, I hate to give him the satisfaction I am not willing to risk June's left based on it.

'Good. Now stay there.' he says as he points the gun at me again as he flips June on over his shoulder like a burlap sack.

Then out of the blue, sirens sound in the distance starting their desperate call signaling help is on the way, but not quick enough because the sound alerts the man and he shoots. I dodge it by a hair because I drop to the ground.

I scatter to my feet as quick as I can but when I look up they're gone leaving nothing but a puddle of blood behind. _NO_ , I think, _no no NO this can not be happening!_

I run a hand through my hair and run towards where Junes last known location was and found myself with no other way to go and no blood trails to follow. At the end of the alley I could either go right down another alley branching of to the street, left to an alley branching off to a restaurant, or up the ladder to the top of the building.

 _Where did they go?_

I run my hand through my hair more as the sound of sirens nears me and I look down at the floor to the only evidence June was even their: a puddle of blood. As I look at the puddle, I spot something silvery among the crimson death.

I reach into it and gingerly fish it out of the blood and raise it up to my line of sight and notice that it is a ring that looked as if two paperclips were intertwined together. It resembles mine so perfectly that it can't be a coincidence and my eyes widen before my mind seizes and I fall to the ground and clutch my head as a million images flash before my eyes.

 **A/N Sadly, I'm starting to enjoy giving you reader's cliff hangers! Sorry guys ;(**

 **Fly on,**

 **Queen Takes All**


	6. For daniel

**JUNE**

After Day-Daniel, after Daniel left my room I kept pretending to be asleep plotting my great escape little by little.

After the hospital wing grows silent, I tear of all my IVs and slowly, painfully heft myself up out of the bed. I see a window overlooking the right of the hospital into an alley. _Perfect_ , I think, _I can hop out the window._

I know I have to act fast so I is asses the distance I have to jump, and swallow my fear as I throw myself out of the window as gracefully as a leopard lunging at its prey and land on the garbage can with a soft clang of metal as I clutch my throbbing stomach.

I groan softly and put pressure on my stomach after my 3-story jump. However, I did miss the exhilaration of climbing and scaling walls. I remember when I used to do it before I ever got caught up in the thunderous storm known as day. Never mind that, I have to focus. I jump off the trash can and land with a sharp exhale.

My legs are threatening to give out after hours of no use and the jump didn't help. Despite this I hunch low, my stomach throbbing more wildly then my heartbeat with each pulse begging me to go back to the hospital, but the Snake lurking has given me no choice. I have to keep moving.

I swivel my head and assess my surroundings military style, staying low and on high alert. I see open road with a Rainbow River of cars streaming down it fast enough that it's a blur, but it's probably my impaired vision from the result of my wound making it so.

There seems to be no other option and I can disguise myself in the crowds while my mind comes up with a plan.

I move cautiously toward the road, scanning my surrounding for movement all the same. I make it halfway feeling confident until I hear a cruel laugh coming from my 6' o clock.

I swivel around as fast as a child on a spinning chair and I swallow my gasp as I see the person who ruined my life after it's already been stamped on so long ago. _How could I have missed him_ , I think, _damn this wound slowing me down._

The Snake. He wears faded jeans and chucks with a white shirt.

He laughs again twirling a knife in between his fingers as he says 'Oh June, you didn't think I would let you go that easily!'

I see a branch to my 10' o clock that was large enough to knock someone out and stand up straighter as I plot yet another escape and say sarcastically "Jason, thanks for shooting me, I taught you well!"

His green eyes turn livid as he says "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

I taunt him as I inch toward the stick saying "Why? That is your name correct lieutenant?"

He snarls and pounces on me and I immediately grab for the stick and hold it over my body forming a square stance.

Jason recovers and exclaims with a smirk 'Oh, I should have known you had some sort of a plan, to bad Daniel didn't he would have been a bright child.'

I feel my eyes darken and my body tremble as he mentions his name, it's useless trying to contain my anger now.

 _I'm going to kill him_ , I think to myself, _I'm really going to kill him this time for…for Daniel. This time ill succeed._

Tears well up in my eyes as I think of him. I swallow a sob and say 'This ends now, Snake.'

I lounge aiming my stick for his stomach but he counters it with a low sweeping block as he does a round kick to my wound. I deflect it by a mere hair but he counted on me to do so and kick my legs out from under me with a low sweeping kick. ( **A/N Like the ones black widow did in the first avengers** )

I land on the ground with a cry coaxing out of me from the sharp pains protruding from my stomach as blood makes considerably large trails across my stomach. I squeeze my eyes tight and I can imagine my lips are white to from squeezing them shut too, as I hear a gun click and weakly open my eyes to meet the barrel of a sleek, midnight black pistol and my gaze travels to its owner's malicious green eyes under a blood-red ski mask.

I think about disarming him but I know I'm in no condition to get into another duel so I yield.

 _I can surprise him with that later_ , I think. _If there is a later... No! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do._

He smiles his eyes crinkling as he taunts "Surrender?" I can't seem to muster up the pride or the energy to even weakly nod my head, but he doesn't wait for an answer anyway as he hauls me up by my forearms rather painfully, but that's not suprising.

As a soldier he was always rough and attached to anger at the hip.

He whispers "Move." in my ear and I can barely suppress a shudder. I'm not giving this bastard the satisfaction.

I feel a barrel of a gun being pressed into the small of my back. Then all of the sudden a large slam comes from the hospital and then a sob that sounds so painful as if he just lost someone he loved. The man continues sobbing as Jason covers my mouth and drags me over across the parking lot discreetly to the neighboring alley, and his serrated blade that is stuck sharp side up in his jeans scraping my back each painful inch we travel away from my original destination and into a shadowy alley.

I let out an agonizing scream as the knife embeds itself in my back fully.

It catches the attention of the source of the grief-stricken man because it abruptly stops and silence makes its claims over the hospital area mind a few humming cars in the background. Jason gives me a death-glare unlike any other, this one assuring excruciating pain to come and he slaps me across the face, surely leaving a welt.

Footsteps sound in the distance making Jason back me against a brick building and he wrenches the knife from my back and brings it across my eyebrow all the way to my right ear, I bite my lip drawing blood and feel its metallic taste as it fills my mouth.

He whispers in my ear cruely and chuckles 'Ahhhhh This is going to be so much fun.'

He sheathes his knife and takes out blood red ski mask from his jeans and draws his gun from the small of his back and raises it to my temple. As the footsteps draw closer the sound echoes across the ally.

 _Please don't hurt him please don't hurt him, dammit RUN,_ I think hoping the civilian can somehow read my mind and back off. Or else, death will surely come.

All of the sudden the figure makes himself known as he turns toward our alley. Based off years of being a commander, I can tell he's maybe mid-20s. He has a head of bright, blond hair and a lean muscular figure that could stop girl's dead in their tracks.

The figure sprints toward us and I _finally_ get a read on his face, he has bright blue eyes, or had, but they've darkened as he trudges in closer. As he gets within a good 15 yards closer I stop breathing, his eye has a small imperfection, and the grief-stricken person is Daniel. I can sense the cruel, amused face of Jason, but I pay no attention, all that matters is Daniel. Daniel fumbles as he realizes who I am and a dark expression comes dominates his features as he turns toward the Snake.

An expression that I still remember from way back when, when he talked about the republic. An angry expression one that ensures a promise of hurt to the source of what's angering him. I would know, I've been on the receiving side of that face when it comes.

When he reaches us, Jason points his gun at Daniel, but Daniel not looking at the gun he's looking at me with a worried, wide eyed expression. Jason tilts his head to the side and I can almost see him smiling as if this was the most amusing game ever and points the gun back to my temple.

My vision wavers and all I can see our black spots and my favorite blue eyes to stare into. I feel myself losing consciousness and my last move is slipping my most prized possession of my finger, in hope he will wear it or keep it and know my love for him is always there if nothing else. I stare into his blue eyes and give a weak smile until the darkness grasps me with its long, slim fingers and holds me captive in its embrace.

 **A/N I edited it I hope it's better now. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews keep it up if you want longer and more chapters! Next chapter we will figure out what's wrong with day.**

 **Fly on,**

 **Queen takes all**


	7. Remembering

**DAY POV**

My eyes seem to have weights on them, but nevertheless I try to open them. Slowly, I lift up my eyelids up to a small woman, not a girl anymore, with auburn hair place in a hastily put braid and big, brown doe eyes filled with tears.

'Tess' I say with a small, smile. She lets out a laugh-sob and hugs me so tightly I lose oxygen. I let out a strangled breath and she lets go.

'I missed you so much Daniel!' Tess exclaims. 'Though I wish we could've met on better terms.' She says with a small sigh.

'Better terms?' I look at her questionably. Suddenly, like a long, coiled jack in the box finally popping up again, all my memories resurface. Each one more important than the last. Memories of Day, the Republic, the war, and _June._

I grab her shoulders, and say 'I remember everything now.'

She takes a deep breath, looking into my eyes intensely 'What do you mean you remember?'

'I remember being Day, being the most wanted criminal in the Republic, my brother giving his life in place of mine, I remember Thomas, and getting shot and leaving you and June behind. Leaving _everything_ behind Tess. _Everything'_ my voice breaks.

A tear falls down Tess's cheek. Followed by another...and another.

'Hey don't cry, I'm back! And I'm never leaving you or June behind again. I promise.' I say

She lets out a pent-up smile through her happy, tear-streaked face that went from ear to ear and says' I'm so glad you're back I missed you so much Day. You have no idea!'

I smile and pull her in for another big hug, this time squeezing the oxygen out of her. Until eventually, her tears reside. I stare at the walls of Tess's House over her shoulder. I see a picture of her and Baxter smiling and holding hands at a fancy restaurant making me sad that I missed all of this. Then to the left of the picture I see a picture of Tess and June laughing together.

'So,' I say with a lopsided grin ' where's my other golden gal?'

She tries to speak, but fails.

My eyes darken and I look her in the eye 'Please, _please_ tell me she's alright. _'_

Tess shakes her head 'Don't you remember?'

Then I get another memory, but one more recent. I remember a puddle of blood, a red ski mask, and a bloody June smiling at me as she passes out.

' _Who took her?'_ I say menacingly, I put my hands fists so tight it leaving crescent marks in my hand.

Yet another tear slips from her eye 'The Snake' she shudders.

'And Who is that' I say with a low, grave tone.

'The Snake is...' she swallows 'Thomas Bryant's nephew. He was in her command of rookies under an allias and has been torturing her ever since he revealed his identity to her. He blamed her for Thomas's demise and death somehow.'

I closed my eyes and let out a breath not wanting to accept this 'There's something you're not telling me.'

Tears run freely now on Tess's face ' He...he raped her and killed... killed Daniel, a boy June was close too because...he reminded her so much of...y-you.'

My world becomes numb, my entire body shuts down. I think at some point I stand up and start punching the wall as if it was this Snake. He raped her...and I'm going to _kill_ that son of a bitch. He hurt my baby...and I didn't do a single thing. I sit back down on the bed guided by Tess.

A wet tear makes a trail down my cheek and soon many more follow suit 'I should have been there,' I say stubbornly and wipe away my tears angrily 'I just left her all alone and now...now she is in the hands of a madmen.'

'I left her utterly alone and discarded her for 10 years. FOR 10 YEARS.' I put my head in my hands and sob.

I think back to my memories of her...

 _I remember seeing her for the first time so regal with her long dark brown high ponytail swinging and her dark eyes with gold flecks twinkling. She has always been the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She fought Kaede like a ninja. I knew she could've beat her had she not pulled a knife on her. I will never regret throwing that dust bomb and saving her. NEVER._

 _I remember first kissing her for the first time under a veil of our hidden identities._

 _I remember twining two paperclips together for two matching rings for each of us._

 _I remember her bright smile that could lighten the worst of days._

 _I remember caring for her as she was sick and being so worried._

 _I remember her looking dressing like the beautiful goddess she is at the Peace Treaty meeting._

Lastly, I remember being the last thing I saw after being shot and then forgetting all memories of her until now.

 _'_ Tess, we have to find her.' I say in a determined.

Tess nods 'We will.'

And when I find him he's going to wish for death.

 **A/N I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for making you wait so long. I just wasn't getting a lot of reviews and decided to quit it, but now I am and im going to try to get in the swing of things! I hope you enjoy and remember to leave feedback! I EDITED A LOT SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO RE READ!**

 **Fly On,**

 **Queen Takes All**


End file.
